Have you been a good boy Neal? (Day 5&6)
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is another adventure of 6 year old Neal story. Christmas Special. Neal and Santa talk. Will mention spanking. Please move on if this isn't your thing. I don't own. Merry Christmas.


16 Dec Stuff my stocking 17 Dec I've been bad, Santa

I combined day five and six as I fell behind.

Author: Itsmecoon  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title: Have you been a good boy? (Day 5& 6) Fandom: White Collar  
Main Characters/Parings El and teacher/ Neal  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Hand/ Paddle Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Neal tells Santa why he's been bad and going to get a stocking stuffed with coal. Rating: teen  
Word Count: 1430  
Notes & Warnings: non-consensual spanking minor by a parent

6 year old Neal Caffrey was nervous as he stood in line with El waiting to see Santa. It was his turn and he walked up and was helped up on Santa's lap.

"So little man, what's your name?" Santa asked.

"I'm Neal Caffrey."

"Pleasure to meet you Neal. Have you been a good boy this year?"

"No, I've been Bad, Santa."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah my teacher, Mrs. Price said I was the worst student she's ever had. She told me I was really bad." He explained with tears in his eyes.

" I'm sure it can't be all that bad." Santa reassured him by rubbing his back.

"Well you see..."

FLASHBACK:

"Get dressed Neal."

"No, I'm not going! I'm a man and I'm not going to first grade!"

"Listen here Neal George Caffrey, you're going to get dressed, come and eat and El and I are taking you to school!"

"I won't do it!"

"Yes you will even if I have to take my belt to you first!"

"What in the world is going on up here?"

"Your son refuses to get ready for school."

"Neal, is that true?"

"Yes, I'm not going!"

"Yes, you are!" Peter yelled reaching for his belt buckle.

"Hon, why don't you go eat." El said grabbing his hand. "Neal and I will be down in a minute."

"Yeah, right okay, I'll go."

El walked over to Neal's bed and sat down. She patted the spot next to her and said,

"Neal honey, come sit. Let's talk."

"I don't wanna. You're gonna spank me."

"I'm not gonna spank you unless you don't mind." Then El said a little more forcefully. "I said come sit!"

Neal knew that tone of voice so he slowly walked over and sat next to her pouting.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"No."

"Why don't you give it a try?"

"Okay. I really don't wanna go."

"Neal how old are you?"

"I'm six. You know that Mom."

"Yes honey I do. Now, do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go to school."

"We talked about this already. You have to go to school even if you don't want to. So get changed and let's go eat. I made one of your favorites, french toast."

"Yummy, but I'm still not changing."

"Neal, enough. I'm going to count to three and if you haven't started to change your clothes, mommy's going to have to spank you."

"But I don't wanna go."

"One."

"Mommy, let me come to work with you!"

"No, two."

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE!"Neal begged

"Three."

El picked Neal up, tossed him over her knee and gave him three swats. Then she got him to his feet, pulled his pj top off as she said,

"Hands up."

Neal did as he was told and wiped his tears away. El proceeded to get him ready for school.

"You need to apologize to your Dad when we get downstairs."

"I'm sorry Mom. I will."

They walked down to the kitchen. Neal ran up and hugged Peter and said,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I forgive you."

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch. Neal got enrolled and sent to Mrs. Price's first grade class. The student aid walked him to door and knocked. They walked in when they the teacher say,

"Come in."

"Mrs. Price, this is Neal Caffrey, your new student."

"Come over here Neal."

He slowly walked over to the teacher. She turned him around to face the class and said,

"Class say hi to Neal."

"HI Neal." The whole class said.

"Neal, tell us a little about yourself and where you went to school before here."

"My name is Neal George Caffrey, I live with my adopted family and I like art. I didn't go to school before here."

"Now Neal, I don't tolerate lying in my classroom. This isn't the way you want to start on your first day. Now where did you go to school?"

"Sorry Ma'am. Before I came here, I was 25 year old FBI confident and art forger."

The whole class started laughing.

"ENOUGH! QUIET!"

"Neal, I want to make this very clear, I will not tolerate this behavior in my class." She said as she grabbed a paddle from her top drawer in her desk.

She held it up in front of Neal and told him,

"I have no problem paddling troublemakers Neal George. I won't use it since it's your first day unless you cause disruption like this again today. But I won't hesitate to use this tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes Mrs. Price. Sorry."

"Instead of showing to your seat, I want your nose in that corner over there until I say."

Neal looked down with tears in his eyes. He wasn't sure why he said something like that. He got so confused sometimes. He knew that couldn't be true but for a minute there he really believed it. He was really sad because he knew Mom and Dad would be disappointed at his behavior. After ten minutes Mrs. Price said,

"Neal come here please."

He slowly walked over to her. He looked at the class and they were all working on something. He stood at the spot right in front of her but wouldn't look up at her.

"Neal, you know why I was angry don't you?"

"Yes Ma'am. I was being a smart ass."

"Neal, we don't use that word in this class."

"Sorry, is there another way to say that?"

"Smart Aleck."

"Ok, I was being a smart Aleck. But Mrs. Price? I really could have sworn at the time I said it that I was telling the truth."

"How could you being a 25 year old yesterday be the truth?"

"I don't know. I guess it can't but I just get so confused. Maybe a witch..."

She turned Neal and swatted him once.

"Enough, I'll have no talk of witches in here."

Then she called the office to get somebody to sit with her class as she took Neal back to the office. Peter and El had gone down the street for coffee to stay in the neighborhood just in case. They were surprised to get a phone call so soon. But they headed back to the school.

They walked into the principal's office to see Neal standing in a corner crying. El instantly grab him, picked him up, and sat down with him on her lap. He was chanting, "M'Sorry" over and over as she calmed him down.

They found out everything that Neal did and found out the the principal paddled Neal. Peter wasn't happy and he shouted at them and asked for my records. He was homeschooling me until he could get me in to a private school.

End of Flashback

"I start at St. Francis Academy tomorrow."

"So you think this makes you bad?"

"Well, when Mrs. Price was hollering at me she said that you were going to stuff my stocking with coal and the only present I would be getting was a bunch of switches for her and my parents to use on me."

"Well Neal, I have one question for you."

"Yes Santa?"

"Did you get punished for what you did wrong? By your teachers or parents?"

"Both really. Mom spanked me that morning and I got paddled at school and got a talking to when we went home so I guess I did. Yes sir."

"Were you sorry for all the trouble you caused?"

"Oh yes Santa. I was really sorry."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that if you get punished for doing something bad and you're sorry you did it. That it wipes it off of the naughty list?"

"No, I never heard that before."

"Well it does. The only kids that stay on the naughty list are those that aren't sorry. So, I won't be stuffing your stocking with coal young man."

"Thank you Santa!"

The End


End file.
